Conventionally, as a method of measuring temperature and heat flux, an electrical method has been employed, in which a thermocouple and/or thermistor are attached at a measuring location. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a temperature measurement device that measures temperature of an exhaust gas exhausted from a turbine main body. In this temperature measurement device, a tip of a thermocouple is fixed to a protection tube disposed inside a diffuser.